This invention relates generally to chop saws and methods for manufacturing same.
A chop saw is a power tool which may be used to cut off pieces of metal from items like angle iron and pipe, and is frequently found at construction job sites. The chop saw usually includes a base, an arm pivotally mounted to the base, and carrying a motor field case, which contains a motor, which in turn drives a blade. A stationary guard may be disposed on the arm to cover a portion of the blade. Such blade assembly may be pivoted in a chopping action from a first position not engaging a workpiece disposed on the base to a second position engaging and cutting the workpiece.
A handle is disposed on the motor field case or the arm to allow the operator to conduct the chopping action. Typically, the handle has a substantially vertical orientation.
In accordance with the present invention, an improved chop saw is employed. The chop saw includes a base assembly, a blade assembly including a blade having a center and a motor for driving the blade, an arm pivotally attached to the base assembly and carrying the blade assembly, the blade assembly being movable between a lower position for engaging and cutting a workpiece disposed on the base, and an upper position not engaging the workpiece. The chop saw further includes a vise for holding the workpiece in place, the vise including a vise screw, a latch support supporting the vise screw, and a vise jaw disposed at the end of the vise screw. Preferably, the maximum distance between the vise jaw and the latch support is about equal or shorter than the distance between the blade center and the latch support, when the blade assembly is at the lower position. Further the chop saw includes a substantially horizontal handle connected to the blade assembly. Preferably, the handle is slightly curved, with the centerpoint of the curvature being disposed below the handle and towards the base.